Untitled
by slyfan123
Summary: Riku has a nobody, and shes causing trouble in the realm of darkness. A dark, drama that tells the tale of Sora and his quest to find his real friends, while losing some in the process. No rikuXsora pairing.
1. nor the beginning or end

Complete and utter darkness...

...What does it take to truly exist?

"This is it, last stop." Riku declared, without an ounce of emotion. Riku wasn't himself, nor had he'd been himself ever since he and his friends entered the realm of darkness.

It brought back memories, for sure.

Kairi and Sora halted right behind him. The three were wearing coats; black coats to shield thier identities. Sora bent over to hold his hands on his knees. He was panting like a dog. He opened his eyes to stare down at the keyblade in his hand, and then stood straight to look at the destination. It was a door. A...surprisingly friendly-looking door in a place so dark.

Whatever. Sora sighed.

"So where does it lead to exactly?"

Riku turned to face his friends. Kairi, bright as always, she winked back at Riku, and Sora was waiting for an answer to his question, but never got a response.

"Only two of us can proceed."

Both Kairi and Sora frowned. "Why can't-"

Riku glanced right past Sora to face Kairi and put out his hand towards her. "Kairi, I guess we should be preparing to go now." She looked down at this gesture and sighed.

"Okay,"

"Huh? Riku?" Sora accostomed Riku's new form, but never changing attitude. The way his 'best friend' was acting now, his coldness resembled Ansem himself. Sora was taken aback. Here his friends were, just about to leave him here. This was a joke; It had to be. "Why can't we just all go?"

Riku explained as he escorted Kairi to his side. "Sora, I can't let you pass these doors...Beyond them is darkness, PURE, OPEN darkness. You wield the keyblade. The darkness will come after you, consume you..."

Nonsense.

"It's not like-"

"Riku's right."

KAIRI? Taking Riku's side? Riku smirked with satisfaction, whilst Sora's jaw dropped to the floor. These **were** his friends, right? Right?

"...And Kairi could be put in extreme danger."

"As if I dont know! What are you saying? I could-"

Riku's eyes remained dark orange and cold. "Trust me, I've been through this before-"

"And I haven't?"

"You know..."

"I'm coming with you." Sora began to walk to join Riku and Kairi's side.

"Sora, Riku says the darkness will _consume_ you," Kairi looked at Sora with concern. "Look what's happened. I _think_ Riku knows this realm better than we do." Kairi cared, she really did.

"Kairi, I'll be fine, and you know I would never let anything happen to you... Come on, dont you trust me?"

"Sora, I'm...We're sorry."

How could she commit such a heinious crime of betrayaing her **true** friend... "But... Kairi,"

"I think she's said enough. We should be going now."

Sora's head hung low. Suddenly, Riku calls the shots, and Sora is treated like a child. No one would listen to him trying to reason. This was sick.

Might as well go along, maybe Kairi was right. "And what will I do?"

Riku was ready to leap for joy. With the smirk still painted on his face, he said, "You can... stay here, make sure nobody's followed us or something."

Impossible. "..."

"Come on Kairi," Riku escorted Kairi first through the door, and after she was in completely, looked behind himself to meet up with Sora's glare.

And, not with his own, but with the deep voice of the Ansem that was defeated long ago, he snickered mockingly.

"IMPOSTER!" Before Sora could leap after him with the keyblade, Riku, Kairi, and the door, vanished.

Sora felt defeated, kneeling on the ground. He stared into space, literally. His friends; the real Riku, were out here somewhere, in this never ending nightmare.

Walking This Road, Without You...

------------------------------------------------------

Dark and sad aren't like me. It's kinda like Kingdom hearts, and in other ways it's not, but that's what makes it all the more great. Please leave a review; I'll appreciate whatever you gotta say.


	2. reunited acting funny

When a person's heart sides with the darkness, a nobody and a heartless are created.

And the person is... no more?

The keyblade served as a good flashlight. Sora trotted along, looking every which way he could. He let the Keyblade guide him.

Who knew the Realm of darkness was so...dark.

"Riku? Kairi! Donald! Goofy!" He yelled.

"Anyone?" Sora grunted.

At that very moment, a door poofed out of nowhere, and that made Sora leap back with surprise. Tumbling out of the door came Donald, and Goofy!

"Donald! Goofy!"

"SORA!"

Sora hugged his two friends. At least _they_ would never turn their backs on him. Just kidding. Riku and Kairi have good intentions, really, they do. Right?

Donald, Sora, and Goofy laughed like they haven't seen in other in years.

It's only been a day.

Goofy arranged his tall orange hat. "What'cha doing here in the realm of darkness, Sora?"

"Yeah," Donald agreed. "Alone?"

"We came looking for you!"

"We?"

Sora's smile vanished. "Yeah. Riku, Kairi and me. Soon after you left the island, we got a letter from the king, and that's when something happened to Riku..."

------------------------------------------------------

_"So you really think going back to Castle Oblivion will solve this?" Sora had his arms folded behind his back. It's not like he was going to refuse to go; he just needed to know why._

_"Maybe, Maybe not." Riku started down at his dark tan hands and arms, and then looked up at the mirror into his own newly orange eyes; and scowled. Ansem._

_"Okay," Sora said, snapping Riku back to reality."Then I'm in. Kairi would wanna come too, I'll go tell her." Sora turned on his heel, dropped his arms, and began to walk out._

_"Perfect."_

_"Wha?"_

_"I said...good, she'll be furious if you ask her to stay here and **wait **again."_

_Sora laughed and continued on his way out. "Not funny."_

_He blinked. Riku never took his eyes off the mirror._

-----------------------------------------------------

Sora looked at his friends, watching and listening patiently. "So we came down here to see if we could help Riku, and saw you two come here. We called you, but you didn't hear us."

Enough with the pity chat. Sora had his friends by his side, once again. He smiled, then put his hands on his hips and asked suspisiously, "What are **you** **two** doing here?"

"Uh," Goofy stratched his head.

Donald covered up super-quick, as he hopped in front of Goofy. "We came to see you guys again at the island; and we were told **you** were here!" Goofy was nodding his head off.

Sora stratched the back of his neck. "You've really must have missed us," -anime sweat drop- "It's only been a day!"

"You bet!"

"A-hyuck!"

There was an akward silence.

"Well, now that we're together, we can go find Kairi and Riku!" Goofy announced.

And the three were off.

...To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end.

--------------------------------------

breathes in smoke pipe Ah, yes, and yet another chapter. blows out bubbles Even the drama in my Sly cooper series of stories cannot compare to this. Read and review, if you may.


	3. the plan

If only every nobody could meet up with their original selves...

The office was huge and dark, lit only by the dim light of the moon right above it. It was quite a thing, the view from the window, but though it had one scene, everyone saw it in a different way. For her, it was a home, but to others, it wasn't so pleasant. There was just a bad aura surrounding this place...

So maybe it was deserted and quiet, but she'd grown accustomed to it. There was no hurry, for once her plan took effect, it wouldn't be so deserted anymore.

The woman laid back in her chair, twirling a silver curl of hair around her finger. "Yes," She spoke into the phone.

"No."

She sat in one of those big boss chairs with wheels, and faced the window behind her desk. She snapped her teeth and then yelled into the reciever, "What do you **_MEAN_** he can't come to the phone right now!"

Just then, Hades appeared in a puff of smoke and flames in front of the desk. He started to talk, "Hey, Krixu, baby, You needed-"

Unknowing of anyone behind her, Krixu wheeled around and threw the phone, missing Hades by an inch.

"Inconsiderate lackey!"

"Woah, woah, woah," The lord of the underworld put his hands up in defense. "Just relax, I'm on time."

"Hades," Krixu immediately shielded her anger with sugar coated sweetness, for she needed to be on Hades' good side if she wanted to get what she needed. "You're just the person I needed to see."

"Whaddya need?"

"A favor..." She rose from her chair and glided around her chair to look down at the city.

"And," Hades' voice echoed as he reappeared at Krixu's side, his elbow resting on her shoulder. "What's in it for me?"

3 second rule. She stepped to the side. "I'll pay you back."

Hades grinned. He knew how to bug her. He made a step and once again rested his elbow on her shoulder.

"And just how do you plan to do that, sweetcakes?"

Krixu forcefully smiled, but glared at Hades with resentment. "It depends."

"...Whats the favor?"

From her side she lifted a black and white photo. "His name's Axel. Belonged to a group called Organization 13. Not evil, not good, red hair, green eyes..."

"I didn't need his life story. You want him back." He lifted a finger with each addition. "Living, breathing,"

"And heartless."

"And heartless, you got it." He pointed at her, sucked his teeth, then disappeared in another puff of flames and smoke.

Meanwhile...

In the realm of darkness, the only thing heard were two pairs of footsteps. Kairi trotted behind Riku, and regretted leaving Sora. She looked behind herself, then to the back of Riku's hood; because he hadn't looked back since they got in. She trusted Riku. Sora was...fine.

"Riku, where are we going again?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Oh. Oh, okay."

There was a usual silence.

"I can't help but wonder-"

"Dont. worry. about. Sora. You noticed we haven't ran into any heartless or nobodies, it because Sora's out there keeping watch."

Riuk never talked to Kairi like THAT before. She smiled. "You're right." She sighed to herself.

...Faded Memories, Reconstructed Memories,

-------------------------------------

So yes, contrary to popular belief, Hades is in fact ALIVE, people. I mean, If he were dead, who would bring back our beloved Axel?

Uh-oh. such diabolical plans; I'm scared for Sora and Kairi, and this ice cube, which I'm about to eat :)

Need I remind you, the realm of darkness mentioned in this story is not the death place of Axel, but the one that Sora mistakened for the realm of darkness, where Riku left the box and junk for goofy n 'em...you know...the ice cream...yeah...photo..

Also, the flashback thing in chapter 2, Riku needed to go to the **Castle that never was**, **not **Castle oblivion.

sorry for the confusion.

I NEED REVIEWS!


	4. brutal

"...Darkness and light **are** eternal, maybe nothing goes on forever, too..."

It had only been a few minutes after Hades left, and when he reappeared, (with a puff and a wierd _clunk_ to the ground) Krixu left the window and skipped to his side like an impatient child.

She surveyed the man snoring and drooling, a great mass all over the floor. Her smile disappeared. "Yes, very cute, just how I wanted... except for one thing,"

Hades glanced asked why.

"WHY IS HE ASLEEP?!"

Hades stepped back. "Woah, don't get all non-emotional on me; look, this guy here wasn't exactly **roaring** to get to this place..."

Both Hades and Krixu watch as the man stirred, snorted, and then ease into sleep again.

They exchanged glances. Hades wiped his hands. "I gotta do what I gotta do."

Not noticing Hades was gone, Krixu kneeled down on the floor beside the man. She lifted his chin and stared coldly at his face, being careful not to get his drool all over herself.

"Sleep tight Axel, you're gonna need it."

She released his chin and let his head drop to floor with a dead _thump._ He groaned and stirred, then snored comfortably once again.

---------------------------------------------------

Sora, Donald and Goofy were still exploring the place, in search of a portal, exit, or _something_.

Minutes passed like hours.

It became extremely difficult to find the way, just because the three had no map, nor a way of knowing if they were just walking in circles. Sora had hope all the way through, but then suddenly stopped and whined- to no one in particular,

"Why aren't we getting anywhere?!"

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances. Sora was becoming frustrated.

"Riku?! Kairi?!"

Goofy reached out to pat Sora's shoulder, in reassurance. "Sora, they cant hear us down **here**."

"We can only keep looking until we find them. Right, Sora?" Donald reached out as well.

"Yeah."

Sora lifted his head up and smiled. When he pointed the keyblade forward to symbolize the continuation of their journey, a door popped out from nowhere, blocking Sora's path. It was similar to the door Donald and Goofy rolled out of, but with a knob, instead of two opening doors. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora, standing between them. He nodded for them go on.

After Donald and Goofy insisted that he go in first for some reason, Sora turned the knob and entered.

It was a blank room, all white, with no walls. "Aw, there's nothing in-" Sora heard the door close behind him.

"Hey!" Sora turned and messed with the knob. "Nice joke, guys..."

He then heard someone grunt.

The keyblade's chosen master turned around to see...Cloud!

Cloud seemed to be...struggling, as he desperately tried to wriggle out of a chair he was sitting on.

He was bounded not by ropes, but by some sort of dark force field.

Sora began to run towards Cloud.

"What are you doing here!?" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud, how did you get here?" Sora yelled while he continued to run. The running actually only pulled Cloud farther and farther away from Sora's reach, but he persisted.

"She put a curse on this room, this chair, and she'll put one on you too, Get out of here!"

Sora stopped to catch his breath, then began to run again. "Who?"

Cloud looked down, his face full of shame. "...I can't say..."

"What?!"

"Just go!!!"

"This isn't working!" Sora stopped to look around instinctly, even though he knew no item could help him with this dilemma.

And then, It struck him. Sora faced ahead and took a step backward. When he saw Cloud's chair inch towards him, he frisked backwards. The curse did not make Sora run into the door he came from, but instead move the room closer with each step.

When Cloud was close enough, there was a loud pinging noise heard far off, signifying the curse was undone, and Sora ran to Cloud's side. When Sora came in contact with the ropes, the darkness faded away, leaving normal ropes to untie.

"Why are you helping me?!"

He forcefully pulled and undid each knot. "You're my friend, Cloud."

Cloud rose out of the wooden chair and fixed himself. He was embarrassed because he was unable to help himself. "Thanks..."

"No problem."

Cloud wielded his huge sword, and with ease, he rested it on his shoulder as he turned around. "We should go-"

"Heartless!"

Cloud immediately slashed his sword through several shadows, killing them and releasing their hearts instantly.

Sora threw his hand to his side, ready to cite the Keyblade, but... nothing happened.

He brought both his hands up so he could see them. "What?"

Cloud ran to Sora, slashing shadows out of his way as he went, then thrashed shadows that tried to hit Sora.

Sora was still fazed. This never happened before.

Cloud's voice finally brought Sora back to reality, back to noticing the endless amount of heartless flowing in from the floors and walls...

_Get out!_

Cloud blocked both himself and Sora from an attacking shadow, then spoke again, forcing Sora to leave.

"Get, out of here! You see what she's done?!"

"But what about-"

"GO!"

Cloud slashed through more shadows to make a path for Sora, and he ran to the door, taking one last look at Cloud as the shadows piled on top of him.

"Cloud..."

The soldier said his last words to Sora,

"If Areith asks about me, tell her... tell her I'm okay."

Sora nodded as he blinked away tears and exited the room.

Sora held on to the doorknob even after he closed the door and locked it. Darkness everywhere again. That was new.

But,** now** where had Donald and Goofy gone?

_A dream of you, In a world without you._

----------------------------

Holy Tolito! Cloud, the ever so fearless and may I say gorgeous, dead? Sorry fans, this is for the drama. Stay tuned, for the plot will begin to unfold as I update with clean new chapters, now with 50 more minty freshness!!

Only you can prevent dead stories! I need reviews to keep this story alive!


	5. heartless

"They seek to discover the mysteries that lie within the heart and use the power of Kingdom Hearts to become complete humans. As Nobodies, they lack emotion and morality, unable to feel guilt and remorse for their actions..."

10 minutes before...

Krixu appeared before Donald and Goofy from a dark, swirling portal.

"Where's Sora?"

Goofy blushed lightly, as he removed his hat. "He's inside this here door, Miss Krixu, just as you requested."

"Good, Good, you two are done here; I have to get back and work on the holographic views," She pointed at the portal. "And conjure up some heartless, and nobodies..."

"Glad that's over!" Donald's form melted away, to reveal Panic.

"Finally, I'm tired of making that **_stew-pid_ **accent!" Pain did the same, and the three dissapeared throught the portal, laughing.

------------------------------

Presently...

"Donald, Goofy, I know you locked the door! It's not funny!"

The Keyblade appeared once again in Sora's hands. He gasped, though when he turned the doorknob and opened the door to go and rescue Cloud, there was nothing there, he could see right through the frame.

"No..." He talked to the Keyblade. "You see what you've done?!"

The Keyblade didn't have eyes. It couldn't see.

He stared at the Keyblade, hearing it's silent mockery. He threw it. It reappeared in his hands. He grunted, slammed the door, and continued on his way, alone again.

---------------------------------

"Riku?"

Kairi and Riku were still walking in the deep realm of darkness, neither moving ahead or completing any tasks as far as Kairi recognized.

"What?" He snapped.

This was only the second time Kairi had talked to him since this trip began.

"How was it, when you had to become the darkness to use it?"

"...It wasn't that bad, really."

"Oh?"

"I mean, it's not as bad, as you think it is, but I would never want to do it again." Riku smiled back to Kairi, to prove his sincerity and make up for his studdering.

How suspicious. "Oh, I knew that's what you meant." Kairi smiled back. She picked up her pace, so she could catch up with Riku.

--------------------------------

The nobody stroke the keyboard with her fists repeatedly.** "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!!"**

"That **brat** and his keyblade, my plan..." Krixu slumped in her seat, as her loose silver gray hair swept over her shoulders.

"Foiled..."

_"And yet"_... Krixu straightened herself and typed a hundred words a minute. "Why did that happen? How was the Keyblade able to know when it shouldn't be summoned...like a, defense mechanism or something..." Her questions remained answerless. "And without the chosen wielder even knowing? _Incredible_."

"PAIN! PANIC!"

Pain and Panic came sliding in. They shivered and bowed before Krixu's presence.

"Ye-ye-yes, my loyal, majesty, err-queen, uh, gorgeous-ness."

"Tell me, what is this?" Krixu turned her monitor around to show the two live footage of Sora pacing the Realm of Darkness.

"That's Sora," Pain snapped.

"You told me you had this **under** control."

"Actually, no we didn't-"

Krixu teleported before the underworld creatures, her hands, glowing with dark powers controlled by fury.

"WHAT.IS. THIS!?"

"sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-"

She towered over Pain and Panic. "Do you think I'm here to BABYSIT you?!"

They curled up and wrapped their arms over their heads. "No, we don't, we don't, we don't-"

"Wait just a minute-"

All eyes fell on Hades; Pain and Panic's pleading eyes, and Krixu glowing red ones.

"What-has happened here?"

"_Nothing_." She told Pain and Panic how she'll get them later -without speaking- and opened a portal.

"That's why there's always a plan B."

Huh?

"Oh, and Hades, make sure that _**thing** _in the superior office is still asleep."

A Scattered Dream That's Like A Far-Off Memory,

---------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty boring, but we'll soon find out what is and was Krixu's motive for capturing Sora.


	6. riku

"Unlike Heartless, Nobodies attack people with definite planning and the need to be complete (finding and reuniting their bodies with their lost hearts)."

The same way Cloud did, Riku struggled and squirmed in his seat, never losing hope.

The dungeon room wasn't even a room, it WAS a dungeon, complete the bar windows and leaky sink faucet and everything...

"Riku..."

"Huh?" Riku search the room with his eyes, that were shielded with his hair.

He heard the dungeon door -door?- open and then close again.

"It's been...too long."

"Seemed shorter to me..."

Out of the shadows the silohuette leaned toward him and grinned.

Riku was already scowling.

"So you've made yourself at home, I presume,"

"You won't get away with this..."

"You're right, **I** won't."

Riku blinked.

"...At least not without your help."

Riku snarled. "I'm not going to help you."

"So you speak. It's not even like I'm asking for much. All I want, **need**, is your Soul eater."

"Not a chance."

"Give me the Soul eater!"

"NO!" Riku thrust himself foward with so much force, he almost tripped over in his chair.

"I dont have the time for games; give me the Soul Eater," She whispered the rest into Riku's ear,"or I will make sure the most horrible of fates will befall the ones you love and care about."

His mouth opened in despair.

"Tell me," Krixu flicked her wrist to make a floating orb appear. Inside was the image of Kairi, trotting behind.

"Who is this?"

Riku's face was frozen.

The Orb lightened the otherwise dark room, shadowing Krixu's face to create a scene of pure evil. "Well? Im waiting."

Riku barely uttered Kairi's name.

Krixu smiled, satisfied. "Exactly."

"And she thinks this guy," She pointed to the man in the black cloak. "Is you."

Above Krixu's laughing Riku said. "You wouldn't."

"Oh no, I would. I already have."

Riku hated feeling like this. Defenseless, helpless and in the lower position, being pressured and taunted with threats, from a seemingly higher person. Riku sighed. This was not the first time he felt like this.

------------------------

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?!"

"Shut up!"

Then blackness.

---------------------------------

Krixu summened yet another orb.

"And lookie, Can you tell me who this is?"

Riku didnt answer.

"No? Then Ill answer for you." She stressed her voice. "This is Sora, searching, searching practically _all over the world _for you and Kairi,"

Riku looked past the orb and into Krixu's eyes, his scowl now turned into a frown.

"But dont wory, I promise I wont hurt them unless-"

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Why? dont you understand what it feels like to be a nobody?! Feeling, incomplete, worthless, living in fear that the next day could possibly be your last? Do you?! Not knowing that when you finally find your heart, youre swallowed up and forced to remain with your soul, but stay back and watch as the other person, who seemed fine without you, live their life as they wish!?"

"You could say I have,"

"I'm tired of seeing my life through your eyes!"

Riku sighed. His friends were at sake. Krixu continued, "I want my own heart, and I'm going to get it, once I've finished you and your friends."

"Take it."

"Pardon? What was that?"

The soul eater reappeared in Riku's tied hands. "Take. the. soul.eater."

Krixu felt the power of the blade as she wielded it, and she smiled like an evil genious. "I thought so."

She turned on her heels and. "And so you've managed to give me what I need, and as promised, I'll... _stall_ the life of your friends."

"Until next time. Continue to struggle, its quite amusing."

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

------------------------------------

Axel: Hey Roxas, you bringing your mom to dinner tonight, right?

Roxas: Yeah, but I thought- I thought you were interested in me,

Axel; oh no no no I am,

but, you're bringing your mom to dinner, right?


End file.
